


When the veil is at its thinnest

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Magical Prince, Kiryu Sento decided an experiment was in order, something dangerous.  And with the veil at its thinnest of the year, it was the perfect chance to do it.(Sequel to: “Bloodstained Moonbeams”, “Sweet Obsession”, and “Closet Secrets”)





	When the veil is at its thinnest

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

He truly was a genius~!

Hours upon hours of study, surrounded by old dusty books in the library, and secret practice sessions, and the Mage Prince, Kiryu Sento was ready to unveil his newest work. 

No one had ever actually tried to complete this theoretic spell; the scary unknown, unspoken rules, and morality getting in the way of new progress. But Sento’s curiosity got the better of him, and the totality of his focus was suddenly fixated on this new spell. He could make it work the theories were all valid, but all it needed was a little push from the brilliant young royal. All the effort, the sleepless nights finally coming to fruition, even with the delicious interruptions from a certain late night visitor. His patience though was rewarded soon enough though, especially the one he wanted to show it to the most… 

But he couldn’t reveal it too quickly, Sento had to wait for the perfect opportunity. He had to wait until he was out of the dorms, and when the conditions were the best. The wait was killing him though, it was hard to keep his discovery a secret. 

The mage prince didn’t have to wait long though, the perfect condition quickly approaching. Sento announced that he was going home to check the kingdom and tend to duties, a perfect cover for what he truly wanted to do. That night, the brilliant spellcaster traveled home, back to his lavish palace underneath an almost perfectly full moon. Yes, everything was falling into place just like he foresaw. 

That whole next day, Sento did nothing then tend to the kingdom’s issues, the picture of a model Prince. And although he carried himself with the air of cool confidence, inwardly he was growing impatient and frustrated. He wanted to be left alone, wanted to continue his experiment in the privacy of his room. The mage to keep up his pretenses though, he had to wait until finally after a later dinner he could mutter the words,

“Do not disturb me, I am retiring for the night.”

Finally!

Tugging at this silky tie, Sento let out a sigh, the fabric dangling around his thin neck as he crossed the room. First things first, a bath. One by one, the royal peeled off his clothes, a trail of fabric dotting the marble floor as he headed towards the bathroom. His dark tie, fluttered to the ground, before he unbuttoned and shrugged off his crisp white shirt from his thin shoulders. Shivering in the cool air of his bedroom, the boy undid his pants, momentarily stopping to kick them off, along with his briefs and socks. 

A bath would be a great way to clear his mind, a way to leave himself open to casting this spell. Soon, the sound of rushing water filled the boys ears, the lavishly large tub filling with hot, inviting water. And while this was going on, the mage waved his hands over the candles that dotted the space, small flames suddenly appearing to light the room. Usually the servants of the palace would run his bath, but tonight he just wanted everything to be private. He didn’t want to be disturbed at all. Finally, with the tub filled, the lean royal slid into the bath, sighing pleasantly as his whole body relaxed immediately. 

“Ah…~” This was what he needed, a way to calm his racing mind. In an hour everything was going to be perfect. The moon will finally reach its highest peak, completely full, allowing for the mage to use its powers to their fullest. It would be the best time to try this complicated and unexplored spell. 

Sliding his fingers down his neck, Sento sighed, rolling his head back with the gentle touch, lingering at his pulse. The Prince had found himself doing that a lot, the sensation sending shivers down his spine, recalling every time his obsession had touched him there.

“Banjou…” Sighing, his fingers dragged lower, goosebumps crawling on his skin despite the hot water. Banjou Ryuga, the Vampire Prince, was never far from Sento’s thoughts, like a constant whisper in his ears. The boys mind wondered, his heart starting to race as he thought of his new dark haired lover. Its been months since they had met, but the two had quickly become addicted to each other, meeting every chance they could in secret. It became so bad that Sento had begun to change his sleeping schedule, hoping that he would be awake when the vampire had come to visit him. 

Lifting his fingers from his chest, the royal let out another heavy sigh, reaching over to grab a wash cloth to begin bathing. Slowly, the boy began to wash himself, washing away any negativity and trying to center himself. At first, their visits were straight forward, Sento asking questions, learning things about the vampire community, and in exchange he would give his neck up to the Vampire Prince. His blood, for knowledge, or at least that’s what it was supposed to be…

After a few visits though, knowledge became the furthest thing from Sento’s mind. His body began to ache for Banjou, for the sensation of hot teeth sinking into his skin, and his possessive hands holding him down. They indulged in one another, shamelessly giving into their needs behind locked doors. Soon, the brilliant mage found himself unable to resist cuddling up to the slick body of the vampire, exhausted but drowsily asking Banjou questions about himself. He wanted to know more about the person sharing his bed, about the one who plagued his every thought. Sento had figured at first that he was a brute; a muscle-brained fighter, who couldn’t control himself. But after a while, he realized that the boy had an irresistible charm to him that the mage couldn’t put his finger on. All the royal knew was that he was weak to the vampire, unable to fight against his voice, those eyes, and hands.

Drying off, Sento grinned to himself, his heart suddenly racing with excitement. Well if all went well with the experiment, the magical prince would not have to worry about all those things. He could be in control for once, unable to be swayed by the handsome Banjou. Now that his body was cleansed, was everything else ready?

Long moonbeams poured into his floor to ceiling window, lighting up the whole room in the pale light. Yes, the moon was almost in perfect position, Sento could feel its power pulling at the magic flowing in in veins. The moon being at its peak on this night gave all the mages of his land a huge power boost. So for the royal, tonight was the perfect night for the spell. He had to work quick now, so the lean boy gathered his incense, perfectly picked for the night’s work. Soon the room was filled the warm scents of vanilla, and cinnamon, thin wisps of smoke dancing in the pale moonbeams. 

Now for the final touch…

Digging deep in one of his dressers, Sento pulled out a crisp white dress shirt was that obviously too big for him. Sliding it over his head, he shivered, feeling the soft cotton caress every inch of his sensitive body. Slowly, his began moving towards his lavish bed, lifting his arms, the sleeves of the shirt dangling just past his fingertips.

‘Banjou…’ The familiar masculine, and musky scent of the vampire filled his nose, as he laid on the bed, the shirt pooling around him. After that night that they hid in the hidden closet of the dining hall, Sento managed to steal one the vampire prince’s shirts, secretly keeping it hidden for when he was at the castle and unable to see him. But for tonight, it was the perfect thing to help focus Sento’s thoughts. 

Drunk on the scents, the mage began to whisper, “…Moon so bright….aid my spell tonight…tie my thoughts, my senses, my body, to the one who rules my mind…connect us mind, body and spirit…”

The words became a chant, the lean prince feeling the sparks of magic coursing through his body. It was quite a difficult spell, and although Sento could feel the words trying to respond, he could also sense the resistance. But he didn’t care, the mage’s lips continued to move, as his mind began to focus on the handsome vampire. 

Banjou’s dark eyes, his spine tingling voice in Sento’s ears, calling his name. The way that the vampire’s finger’s crawled down the mage’s body, possessive and hot, as his body’s weight pressed him into the mattress. 

The way Banjou’s muscles trembled when Sento’s fingernails dragged across his skin…

“Mmm…” Biting his lower lip, Sento let out a soft whine, his fingertips dragged across the buttons of the dress shirt. The idea of being underneath Banjou’s hard body was too good of a daydream, a familiar burning heat slowly filling him. His whole body tingled, the spell he was still chanting, finally starting to take shape until he felt a faint sense of confusion in his consciousness. 

‘Banjou…’

The spell was working!

A sudden rush of excitement rushed through the boys lean body, knowing exactly what was going on. Through the initial confusion, Sento could sense a base hunger, and need, that filled the vampire prince. Finally, it was time to really start the show!

‘Banjou~…’

The whisper of his name through their newly formed bond, almost as if the mage prince was right next to him, immediately got Banjou’s attention. Slowly, Sento’s delicate hands flicked over the buttons, one at a time, going back up his body. He wanted to drag this out, to send the sensation of undoing each button, one by one to the vampire, the image of the shirt coming apart slowly. Pale skin peeking out as he dragged his fingertips down his chest, goosebumps forming across his skin. Sighing, the mage closed his eyes, imagining that those fingers were not his own, but of his dark obsession.

He concentrated on sending flashes of images to Banjou, pulling the fabric apart, before slowly circling over his nipple, as the oversized shirt teasingly still barely covered his front. A heated vision, of the mage’s lips parting in a soft sigh, toying with his hardened nipple, bathed in the pale moonlight.

‘I…wish you were…here…’

Sento tried to express how much he desired the vampire was there at that moment, leaning over him, as he dragged his fingers down his chest, driving him mad with need. “Ah…”

Tracing over his muscles, the boy shivered, shifting amongst the sheets as his fingers went lower. In antagonizing detail Sento began to describe each curve, and dip of his muscles, painting the perfect picture for Banjou. The way his own breath hitched whenever his nails dragged across his skin, the way his stomach disappeared with his featherlight touches. 

Banjou’s consciousness pressed back against Sento’s, hot and needy knowing exactly where this was going. Fabric fell easily, the young mage pulling the oversized shirt apart, shivering with the night kissing his bared skin. His whole front was on display in the empty bedroom, but really want the royal mage wanted, was to display himself to the vampire. 

“Mm~”

Making a soft needy noise, Sento shuddered in the bed, an overwhelming sense of Banjou’s desire washing over him. Ghosting fingers over his abs, the mage’s other hand clutched onto the sheets while his legs spread below him. What a sight he was sending to the vampire prince, his dark hair sprayed out beneath him, hand inching lower and lower until-

“AH~…” 

Squirming in the silky sheets, his delicate fingers wrapping around his half hardened length with a low pleasured moan. These fingers, they weren’t Sento’s anymore, they were now they expert fingers of his mysterious lover, Banjou, sliding teasingly up his cock. Shuddering, the mage gave himself a gentle squeeze, the same way the dark haired vampire would when he wanted to get the boys attention. The simple sensation sent sparks down his spine, his body immediately responding to the touches. 

Hissing softly, Sento’s thumb slid across his slit, his hips jerking up with a shudder. The mage’s mind drifted, imagining the vampire’s weight over him, his hands expertly pumping his length. The boys lips teasing his neck as he whispered in his ears, ‘…_You drive me wild…_’, ‘_Tilt your head more…’,_ and_ ‘…go on…let me hear you…Sento…’_. 

“Mmph!” Heat began pooling in his waist, his length swelling and growing in his hand with the thought. He could almost hear Banjou’s seductive, deep voice, egging him on, as he played with the genius’ most sensitive regions. Bucking his hips, the boy’s finger’s dipped between his legs, running across his now swollen balls. Yes, this was exactly how Banjou would tease him, gently ghosting over his sensitive balls, smirking as the genius royal writhed underneath him.

Speaking of the devil, he could sense Banjou’s consciousness, a heat like dragon’s fire filling him. It was fascinating, the experiment should not have caused Sento to feel this much of the vampire prince’s emotions and desires. But…

His wrist twisted, applying the perfect amount of pressure to his aching shaft, a loud needy gasp escaping his lips. His free hand grasped the silky sheets above him, wishing that he could be dragging his fingers across Banjou’s back, leaving lines of glorious red across them. There was something deliciously wicked about using his magic for pleasure, torturing his new lover, sensing him going wild on the other end of the spell. The vampire’s consciousness was like a caged tiger, pacing back and forth, aching to feed its craving. 

Biting his bottom lip, Sento swallowed a pathetic mewl, his back arching, jerking his length into his palm. The royal could feel his hand quickly becoming slick, eagerly covering himself in his own hot, sticky pre-release. 

Gods, he really was as sensitive as Banjou said he was, it really didn’t take him that long to get this riled up. Or maybe…it was because the vampire was quickly becoming the mage’s weakness…He was a drug that Sento craved like air, and even just a thought of a hit made his whole body go wild. 

“Ahh~” Running his thumb over his slit, Sento traced over his head, hot lightening running down his spine. His hips bucked uncontrollably, the sounds of wet flesh joining his soft chants, “B-Ban…jou…~”

“B-a…n…jou…”

Sento could see that smug smile, that pleased look the vampire prince would give him when the genius was writhing underneath him in pleasure. The mage was quickly unraveling, his hand moving faster between his legs. His other hand had now left the sheets, dragging across his sensitive nipple, eagerly seeking more sensations. It didn’t take long for Banjou to learn and hone in on the boys buds, knowing that each flick and stroke would earn the boy a low whine and moan from the mage. And when he had his hands around Sento like this he especially liked to-

“AH~” Pinching his nipple the boy let out a sharp chocking sound, squeezing his length a little harder than he meant to, “Hnng~~”

The mage’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, his hand beginning to move more erratically. He was painfully hard, his length standing proud and tall. Banjou loved seeing him like this, unable to deny his arousal, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening in the moonlight., as they clung onto one another in pleasure. His hand would move faster and faster, swallowing every moan and whimper in between their messy kisses. 

Gods…what he wouldn’t give to kiss Banjou right now! His kisses were so aggressive, leaving him bruised and breathless. To feel those delicious shocks whenever the vampire would gently bite his lower lip, tugging at it earning the vampire prince a pleasured whine. Running the pad of his finger across his nipple, Sento bit into his bottom lip, imagining that it was Banjou toying with him.

The sounds of wet flesh and moans was deafening in the mage’s ears as he eagerly pumped his length.

“B-B…anjo-u~” The name became a spell, his thighs quivering from the rising pressure he was feeling. Coherent thoughts were quickly melting away, the boy drowning in pleasure.

‘Need’…’Want_.._’…’Release’_, _were the only words that managed to bubble up. 

Sento’s body was arching off the bed, his hand squeezing moving faster and faster. “BA-N-!”

“_…Sento…cum for me…”_

The husky words rang in his ears, clear and urgent, followed by ghost hands pressing right into his body. 

“Ah!~~” It was almost as if Banjou was right there, his confident hands gliding down his sides in silent encouragement. 

“Mmm~!!” Arching his back eagerly into the touch, Sento let out a loud shameless moan, “A-A-HHH~~~”

His body suddenly convulsed, a dam of pressure suddenly breaking with the hot erotic words. Searing, sticky, release splashed over his flat stomach, Sento’s whole body stiffening as he hit his powerful climax. It was like his whole body short-circuited, his muscles spasming, as he whined still pumping his length, riding that glorious high. He could feel release dribbling down his length, smearing itself all over his hand, the sticky sounds mixing with his own heavy panting. 

“Hnng…” The mage’s hips jerked up, shuddering as he continued to milk himself for every drop. Every nerve end was humming with life, like a million shocks of electricity coursing through his veins.

“…_Sento…”_

Struggling to control his breath, Sento sunk into the mattress his eyes fluttering opening open as he heard his name. 

“Ban…jou?” Confused, the mage whispered the boys name, hearing the boy as clear as day. “S-shit…!”

A shudder shot down the boys spine, a ghost like touch traveling across his neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It didn’t take long for the royal to put two and two together. 

This spell didn’t work just one way…Banjou had the ability to sensations right back!

“_Fuck…you look so….hot right now...” _

Even though Sento had instigated all of this to tease his secret lover, the words caused his heart to hammer hard in his chest. He would literally hear the amount of control it took Banjou to make that sentence. 

“I cant believe…you can respond back…” The mage panted softly, “…must be…brute vampire…strength…”

Banjou’s tone dipped, completely , “_…You’ll learn about our strength when I see you next…my little rabbit…You shouldn’t taunt me.”_

Sento’s lips parted, wanting to give a snarky remark, but before he could, that familiar tingling sensation of magic suddenly died within. Did the spell wear off?!

Slowly, the boy pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking his bleary eyes around the dark room. 

“Tsk…”

The incense had burned out, the last flickers of the burning item fading in the night. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the mage made a mental note about how the spell only lasted as long as the incense was burning. It was good to know.

Shifting on the bed, Sento went to kick his legs over the edge, but was stopped immediately by the sight in front of him, “Ah…”

By his bed was a tall ornate mirror, which was lit up by the night’s moonbeams, forcing Sento to stare right into the image. He could barely recognize himself, his dark hair, normally perfectly in place was sticking up all over, bangs messily stuck to his forehead. His sharp almond eyes, which was normally held calculating eyes, looked dazed and unfocused. And what was more noticeable, was his whole body glistened in the pale light, his cold drying release covering his lower half. 

He looked…ravished…

Running his fingers through his dark hair, Sento’s lips curled into a smug smile. No wonder why Banjou couldn’t keep his hands off him; not only was he a genius, but even after hitting his climax, he still looked amazing! Tearing his eyes away from the reflection, the mage, slowly stood up, the shock of the cold floor sending a shock up his body. 

“…Well…better prepare…” Slowly making his way to the bathroom, the mage’s smile growing wider. “Tomorrow’s going to be a busy night…”


End file.
